Joker's Farting Problem
by PeskyPlumber
Summary: Joker's feeling gassy after he made gamers rise up, and we live in a society where this is a fanfiction. You never seen it coming!
1. Chapter 1

Joker was just walking around the mansion near the smash battlefield... and then he groaned as he felt something.

"Damn it, not again... I told that cat to check the food he got!" Joker snarled as he let out a fart.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" A Piranha Plant snapped from nearby as he was just sitting there.

"Oh you know just trying to enjoy my day and NO I'M NOT OKAY!" Joker screamed as he farted again.

"That is... something." Bayonetta murmured as she was getting turned on.

"No, don't you dare get excited from this!" Joker snapped as he couldn't control his farting, which caused the pillars nearby to break apart.

"It's hard not to look away when you're doing that..." The male version of Corrin pointed out while in the form of a dragon.

"Yeah, I thought only us girls did this." Female Corrin commented as she let out a cute little poot while being in her regular human state.

Joker thought his stinky day of letting out farts was a tragedy, but then he realized... it's a comedy. Only for it to get more darker as King K. Rool suddenly bodyslammed onto Joker.

"That's for stealing my crown you big piece of shit." K. Rool huffed as he dusted off his hands, brushed back his red cape and walked away.

Joker groaned in pain as he couldn't feel anything in his body, letting out a whimpy toot as Wario came rolling by on his bike and ran him over.

"And that's for stealing my friggin' car you butthead!" Wario laughed as he flung one of his boogers onto Joker's broken body, riding off into the distance.

Joker was in so much pain that he couldn't even say the n word, only being able to break wind as a raspy blast of fart gas escaped from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamers rise up, because we live in a society where people get off to Joker farting.**

"Looking cool, Joker!" Said that annoying black cat that was a racist fuck.

"Will you shut up!?" Joker snapped as he dropped his mask after he let out a sloppy fart that made him shit his pants, causing the girls to wet themselves from arousal.

And then Joker died of a heart attack after being punched right through the heart by a Mii dressed as Batman.

"Do you bleed?" The Mii version of Batman commented as he then took Joker's gun and burned it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gamers Rise up for we live in a society where the Joker does gang weed and spams bottom text while playing Fortnite because he is ashasmed of a stupid anime dweeb who had Veronica friendzoning him in favor of dating dumbass jocks giving the 'joker' moniker a bad name. Also because this Persona thief has a farting problem.

"Whoa! Looking cool, Joker!" Morgana said as he felt moist in his pants from looking at porn of him being rammed by Garfield.

"I hate Mondays but I love lasagna," Said Garfield as he then kicked Morgana off the table, who proceeded to spam more annoying quotes from Joker's taunts.

"Will you shut up!?" Joker farted loudly.

Joker suddenly died of a heart attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamers rise up for we live in a society where we can make stories like this that come across as bottom text, and the farting thief that was named after a clown of jester prowess was learning the hard way to not take in too much gang read.

"Yosh! Looking cool, Joker!" Morgana exclaimed as he pooped his pants.

"Will you shut up already!?" Joker snapped as he was trying to hold back in his stinky gas blasts, with some of the girls giggling at the fact that he had no control of his fart tank.

And then Joker died of a heart attack from getting a shock by the Piranha Plant popping out of the ceiling and spooking him.

"You've never seen ME coming!" The plant laughed as he went right back into the ceiling, going off to troll the others like an annoying bunch of piranhas.


	5. Chapter 5

Gamers rise up, for we live in a society where we are oppressed from getting quality content and having to wait for it to show up later after everyone stops caring about it.

"That doesn't help at all!" Joker groaned as he was taking as many pills as possible to stop his constant farts, with it taking a toll on him since he was now feeling how all the females of the Super Smash Brothers franchise felt upon staring in fetish fuel fanfiction.

"Looking cool, Joker!" Morgana shouted as he began ripping ripe fart gas too since he wanted to have a farting problem as well.

"Will you please shut the fuck up!? No one wants to hear you say another damn thing!" Joker snapped as he shot Morgana, leaving the cat dead as he noticed that the pills didn't do shit to stop his flatulence as he stumbled upon the hallway, with the others looking at him oddly.

And then Joker died of a heart attack, because you should never overdose on anything no matter how many pills you feel you need.


End file.
